filmcowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars
The Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars 'is a card game featuring many recognizable (and some not so recognizable) FilmCow characters. Rules Each player is dealt three cards and the remaining cards form a face-down draw stack. On their turn, players must draw two cards and add them to their hand. They then have to play one card, placing it in front of them and following any given instructions, and place another card in the face-down discard pile. If the draw stack runs out, the discard pile is shuffled and used as the new draw stack. Each card has a number representing the amount of points that card is worth and one of five symbols, Circle, Spiral, Square, Wave or X (there are also black cards that can be any symbol). One may only have one card of each symbol at a time, and if a player were to play a card with the same symbol as one they already have in play, they must discard the old card. The game ends when any player has all five symbols in front of them, at which point all other players play one last card from their current hand and the player with the most points is the winner. Cards Circle * 'A Depressed Whale - Worth 1 point * A Hungry Puppet - Worth 1 point * Dad Cop 2 - Worth 1 point * D.H.O.A. - Worth 2 points * Doctor Fabulous - Worth 1 point * Horseman - Worth 2 points * Obama's Booty Butt - Worth 1 point * Orb - Worth 2 points * Plu-lax - Worth 3 points * Unicorns - Worth 1 point Spiral * A Psychotic Ferret - Worth 1 point * Blue and Pink - Worth 3 points * Carl the Llama - Worth 2 points * Denny's Waitress - Worth 1 point * Detective Mittens - Worth 2 points * Marshmallow People - Worth 2 points * Mr. Kill - Worth 1 point * Robert Benfer - Worth 1 point * The Cloak - Worth 1 point * Zulway God of Mercy - Worth 1 point Square * Agent Kit-Kat - Worth 2 points * Angela - Worth 2 points * Charlie the Unicorn - Worth 3 points * Bino the Elephant - Worth 1 point * Edward the Spatula - Worth 1 point * Paul the Llama - Worth 1 point * Reginald - Worth 1 point * Snuffles - Worth 1 point * Stanley - Worth 2 points * Wizard of the West - Worth 1 point Wave * Athena - Worth 1 point * Booboo - Worth 2 points * Fannie - Worth 1 point * Luca - Worth 3 points * Sausage Cat - Worth 1 point * R.I.C.S. - Worth 2 points * The Animal - Worth 2 points * Vegetable Friends - Worth 1 point * Wizard Horse - Worth 1 point * Zeus - Worth 1 point X * ??????? - Worth 3 points * Cucumber - Worth 1 point * Liopleurodon - Worth 2 points * Meredith - Worth 1 point * Professor Toothy - Worth 2 points * Starfish - Worth 2 points * Tina the Dinosaur - Worth 1 point * Triangle Lady - Worth 1 point * Triangle Man - Worth 1 point * Walrus - Worth 1 point Black * Nick - Worth 1 point unless all other played cards are worth 1 point, in which case it is worth 6 points * Ponita - Worth 0 points unless you are down by at least 3, in which case it is worth 6 points * The Door - Worth 1 point unless you have you are the player who ended the game, in which case it is worth 4 points Second Edition Only * Ghost House Guy - Worth -1 point